Our invention relates to a plastic tube part, particularly a thermoplastic tube part.
Plastic tube parts, particularly thermoplastic tube parts such as polyvinylchloride tube parts are generally used for water transport in houses or buildings.
When waste water is discharged through pipe systems of this type, the sound insulation of said pipes is unsatisfactory in comparison with case iron and asbestos cement pipes. In tube systems of this type the generally used branch parts appear to cause the sound hindrance.
So as to make said branch parts sound proof to a great extent, ons has tried to improve the sound insulation by changing the branch angle of the branch parts. Branch parts have been used with branch angles of 87.degree. and 45.degree.. Said changes do not produce the improvements aimed at. Also when bends having different radius of curvature were used, no decrease of sound could be achieved.